Mess in Time
by Bomba123
Summary: As familiar faces turn up, a dark presence threatens the world. The seeming return of the Time Eater puts everyone in danger. It is not discriminating against anyone, or anything this time. But even it might be being manipulated into a larger plot. Set after Sonic Generations and Sonic: Lost World. Takes place in the game universe, but some things from the comics might be used.
1. Interruption

Emerald Coast, Station Square

It was a completely normal day today. No evil geniuses, no killer robots, no living black holes, no extra dimensional super demons or evil demigods on the loose. Nope. None of that. It was actually peaceful for once. It was a sunny day without much hassle, and only a few clouds dotted the sky. The young blue hedgehog we all know and love was strolling in Station Square, enjoying down-time after he just stopped Eggman's recent evil plan, some strange creatures from a giant floating world. The Deadly whatever they are. He doesn't really care, they weren't that much of a threat anyway.

He decided to go into the city and look back on his adventures he has had. Even if it had been completely destroyed by Chaos, somehow it came back to normal, bustling and filled with people. All kinds of humans and Mobians came up and down streets, swarming Sonic. The blue hedgehog felt like he was drowning in a sea of people.

All kinds of sights, sounds, and smells, new and old, came to him. Sonic ran by yet another poster for _Chaos In Space_. He had seen what felt like a million all day. He saw a Chao posing in front of the planet with Eggman hovering over it. There was one right beside it for _Chao In Space II_, with a Hero Chao and a Dark Chao looking at each other with resentment.

Sonic ran around the corner and he spotted a third poster, an advertisement for the Chaotix Detective Agency. A giant magnifying glass viewed footprints on the ground, followed by _"Are You Sure You Want To Know? - Chaotix Detective Agency"_

"Huh, those guys have gotten far." Sonic said to no one in particular. He continued to slowly creep along the side walk until he got bored and ran. He zoomed past the huge beach side hotels to Emerald Coast, where he stopped and laid in the sand under a palm tree. In the shade, he went back to his memories of this place. It was nice here, even though a giant water god of Chaos leveled everything. As he laid on the sand, he thought of what Eggman's next plan would be.

"Heh, maybe he'll try to just shoot me this time." Sonic mumbled.

Sonic felt his eyes droop, and soon fell asleep. He wasn't usually the one for slowing down and enjoying himself this much, but he thought that he deserved it. He slipped into the wonderland that is a dream and imagined him having a chili dog eating contest with Knuckles and Vector. The delicious food piled up on three huge plates. Just as he was about to take a bite, he heard a voice calling out to him. He stopped and waved at the crowd. It was Amy? Sure, why wouldn't she be here? _"Fangirl numero uno..."_ Sonic thought to himself. He grabbed the chili dog again and prepared to take a bite. He would take it slow this time. He went for another large chomp into the food...

"Sonic!"

Sonic dropped the chili dog back on the plate and looked to the crowd again. Amy wasn't there. Strange. He turned back to the plate and it was gone.

"Nooo!" Sonic shouted in despair. It disappeared. The whole plate. He turned to Knuckles, who just ate the last chili dog.

"You're too slow!" He yelled at Sonic. He screamed and suddenly the world turned to complete darkness. Sonic soon saw himself disappear.

"Huh!? What the..." Sonic jumped to his feet and bumped his head on a tree in surprise. He stumbled around until he finally regained his senses.

"Ow..." Sonic moaned. He rubbed his head and opened his eyes, to find a certain pink hedgehog in front of him.

"Amy, I was having the best dream ever..."

"Sorry, Sonic." Amy said. "What are you doing here? We haven't been here in a while."

"Well, ever since that whole Time Eater mess, I decided to go and revisit the places I've been to. I'm surprised that they rebuilt this place so quickly."

"Remember that black hole monster?"

"Yeah, I was just talking about it if you listened. Why?"

Amy pointed to the sky, where a large mass of dark energy similar to the Time Eater floated. It bubbled and oozed the energy like goo.

"Oh. Well, that stinks."

"Sonic! I think something is coming out of it!"

The mass spewed a object and bubbled more. It popped and melted into a puddle. The object flew out a amazing speed and landed few hundred feet away, making a crater when it landed. Sonic grabbed Amy damsel style and ran to the crater, where they observed what had caused it.

The "It" was a person, completely lifeless, colorless, and frozen in a pose where he was crouching, trying to protect himself from nothing apparently. He looked familiar but Sonic couldn't recognize him while he was in this state. He seemed like a child because of the small body, and he had a look of complete horror on his face. He had a short jacket and a long, bushy tail that looked like it could balance out his small figure, but it was of no use now that he started to sink into the sank, face first.

"Amy, this looks just like you did when the Time Eater drained you."

"Do you think it is coming back? The Time Eater?"

"Uh...Come on Amy, let's see what Tails can do about this."

Sonic grabbed Amy again and dashed away with the figure.

* * *

><p>Angel Island. The perfect paradise. It was higher in the air than usual today, floating above the few thin clouds that formed. Sun rays shone through almost every crack and opening in the jungle trees and rocks.<p>

Though it is a beautiful place, there are few inhabitants. Sure, there are plants and fungi, but the only sentient one there is Knuckles, the Echidna. Always at guard, always protecting one of the most powerful objects that have ever existed, the Master Emerald. Knuckles sat down and leaned his head on the enormous stone, taking a rest.

Nothing was happening today. For once, Rouge or Eggman weren't trying to steal his precious emerald. For once, the world wasn't in terrible danger. For once, he was able to defend the Master Emerald and his home without any interruption.

Almost.

"What is that...noise?" Knuckles said as he heard a stereotypical sound of a bomb falling. Whatever it was, it was falling incredibly fast. The sound became sharper and higher, and also became louder. Knuckles ran over to a stone door, which he pulled open with his strength. He peeked out of the shrine to see a figure fall from the sky at insane speed, smacking into the surface of Angel Island. Knuckles walked out from his position guarding the Master Emerald and slammed the giant door shut, sealing the Master Emerald inside.

Knuckles pulled a floating yellow gemstone off of an altar, and admired it. He put away the Chaos Emerald, because he thought that he might need it. He jumped high into the air and glided with his dreadlocks away from his sanctuary to a large crater left by whatever had crashed. He landed with a thud and walked cautiously to the object. He saw a lifeless, colorless statue, similar to what he had once been before, when the Time Eater threatened the world.

Knuckles could see that whoever it was, he was around his age. He looked unusual, with some type of body part stretching from his head, down his spine, to his lower body. He wore fingerless gloves and shoes very similar to Sonic's, the only difference that they looked like combat boots with a shorter line across the top of the foot. He looked very familiar, but he couldn't put a finger on who it was.

"Great." Knuckles mumbled to himself. "Another peaceful day ruined by something weird happening." Knuckles stared at the figure more, getting the feeling that he had known this Mobian before.

"Who could I get to figure this out..." An idea suddenly came to Knuckles. "The Chaotix might be able to help." Knuckles picked up the statue and placed it under his arms, carrying it all the way through the lush jungle of his home. He dodged all of the traps he left in the jungle. He had left all kinds of nets and dart traps set to stop anyone from reaching the Master Emerald.

He walked out of the last of the bush and approached the edge of Angel Island, looking back at his precious sanctuary. He hopped off and glided his way down to the world below his home. He landed gently, holding the statue with care. He set it down and pondered. "Alright, now, where is their headquarters?" He mumbled as he started to run to his destination.

* * *

><p>Another crash. Parts sent flying.<p>

"Why cannot I not stomp that blue nuisance into defeat? Every time I fail!"

Eggman was throwing a complete fit. He flipped another table and sent machines flying.

"First he ruins my amusement park. Then he foils my plot to rule the universe with my Time Eater. And then he ruins my Deadly Six and they had the nerve to rebel!"

"Well, sir. Do you think maybe you can stop Sonic with something that has worked before?" Orbot asked timidly. The robot helper hovered back in fear.

"That's the problem, nothing has worked before!" Eggman said as he threw a wrench at Orbot

"Searching data banks...I have found something that has worked before!"

"Well what is it, genius!?"

"A fighting tournament."

"That? That destroyed my beautiful Death Egg Mark II and nearly killed me!"

"Yes, but some fighters were able to defeat Sonic in hand to hand combat."

"Sonic would never fall for that again..."

Orbot facepalmed at Eggman's miscommunication and sighed as his counterpart, Cubot, rolled in.

"Ah, sir, I think he means bring the _fighters_ back, not the ah...tournament."

Both Eggman and Orbot looked at him in surprise.

"Oh ho ho! That's a brilliant plan! I'm glad I thought of it.

"But sir," Orbot interjected. "It was my-"

"Silence! Now, where will I find those fighters? They've been missing for years..."

Cubot spoke up again. "Maybe they went out for lunch?"

"No, you idiot! The time monster had the ability to go through time with ease. If only I had it again!"

"Sir," Orbot said in a worried tone. "I'm detecting energies similar to the Time Eater. It's very unstable, an spewing out all sorts of objects!"

"What's coming out?" Eggman said with a wicked grin.

"I'm detecting...Egad! Two faint life signs!"

As if on cue, a large thud was felt as a duo of lifeless statue smashed into the ground. Eggman landed his battle ship in a grassland and stepped into his Eggmobile, which he used to float out to the crater where they both landed. The first was a brawler type with boxing gloves and a beanie that ears stuck through. He was gruff, and had a hostile expression on his face. He had his large arms crossed across his torso, the largest part of his frame.

The second was a small Mobian that appeared like a bird, because it had feathers. It was smaller than the first statue, and less athletic looking. He held a ball like object, though no one could tell because of it's current state. He had a large, comical grin across his face that mad him look insane, and he probably was by the way he was standing, about to hurl the object like a bowling ball.

"Perfect..." Eggman said as he started to laugh evilly. "I finally, will be able to destroy that spiny rat! HAHAHAHA! Ho ho ho ho ho!" Eggman would laugh some more, but he coughed hard and choked on his own saliva and insanity. Orbot did the crazy gesture to Cubot, but he didn't get it and thought it was some type of salute. Orbot sighed and mumbled to himself, "I am surrounded by idiots..."

"Get ready Sonic, because I'm coming for YOU!" Eggman's robot helpers picked up the statues and carried them back into, where the sound of tinkering could be heard.

* * *

><p><em>G.U.N. Headquarters, Central City<em>_  
><em>

A kick, a punch. A chop, a counter. Shadow was sparring hand to hand combat with his partner, E-123 Omega. Omega made a huge sweeping arc with both of his arms, but Shadow, more agile, jump and used a Homing Attack on Omega's head. Omega was knocked back, but quickly used his rear rockets to push himself up and land a colossal punch on Shadow. Shadow had the wind knocked out of him, but didn't give up. He charged up a Spin Dash and tripped Omega, then turned in the air and landed on him, pinning him down.

"I win." Shadow said as he smirked. He had beaten the robot. They were about to go at it again, the Commander called in on speakers.

"Team Dark, report to the briefing room."

**"Query."** Omega said monotonously as he usually did.

"What is it, Omega?" Shadow mumbled as they started to walk down the bland, metallic hallway. There were some soldiers who stared and some who avoided him. He had gotten used to it. He wasn't here to work for them, he was here to work for himself. He always felt like he was being watched, but this time, he felt like there was some kind of presence.

**"It is probable that the Commander is giving us an assignment. Do you think that I will be able to destroy things?"**

Shadow snapped out of it and stared at his partner. "If he didn't, why would he call upon you?" Shadow smirked.

**"That is a good point."**

As they walked into the room, they noticed that Rouge was nowhere to be found.

"Commander, where is Rouge, sir?"

"She is currently on a mission. Rouge is finding information that might be of interest to us. Anyway, this is the objective."

Shadow walked to the table where the Commander sat down. He pushed a button and a hologram popped out from a projector. There was picture of a Mobian with a fedora and a pistol on a leather belt floating in the air. A large rifle was strapped around his back, larger than himself. He was grinning in a pose where he was leaning against a crooked tail.

"Who is that?" Shadow inquired in surprise. "And how could that person be in this state? I thought that the Time Eater was destroyed."

"We thought so too, but it appears that we are detecting some residual energy."

"And the statue?"

"Reports tell me that he is a wanted criminal, a bounty hunter. He disappeared off the face of Mobius. He must have, since he reappeared in this way."

**"Do I destroy him?"** Omega said as he turned his arm into a minigun.

"No, Omega. I want you and Shadow to merely capture him."

**"Affirmative..."** Omega said with an attempt at a disappointed tone.** "Primary objective updated."**

"Commander, why send me and Omega for a mere retrieval mission?"

"He may not seem like much, but he has been able to defeat opponents such as Sonic the Hedgehog in combat. We need to make sure he"can be handled with."

"I am the Ultimate Life form, I can handle this easily."

"That it what I wanted to hear. You are dismissed."

Shadow skated down the hall with Omega rocketing behind him. They nearly flew out of the exit and headed toward the location with their speed. Shadow was now free to accelerate and did so, creating a sonic boom.

It started to rain as he zoomed out of the city. He rammed through the misty fog. Usually getting wet bothered him, but it didn't as much as his current assignment. "Omega," He asked. "Do you think we will ever get any real missions? All we are doing is retrieving a rock." Omega sped up and met to him. His rear rockets going at full power. The fires evaporated any and all rain drops that came contact.

**"This mission is important. This 'rock' as you call it could be a clue to the possibility of the Time Eater returning. We cannot and will not fail."** Shadow sighed and skidded to a halt as they reached the statue, spraying mud on Omega. Omega ignored it as he also stopped, his metal feet digging into the soggy ground. The statue was completely untouched other than the fact that it was drenched and that it started to sink into the ground.

Omega activated combat mode and pulled out weapons of all sorts. Flamethrowers, Miniguns, wrist guns, and rockets were all aimed at the statue. It simply fell to the ground since that tail sank too far in. "Omega, it's just a rock." Shadow mumbled to Omega. The robot disengaged and picked up the statue. Shadow swiped it from him and slung it over his shoulder.

**"What was that for?"**

"I do not trust such an important item with you. You like to destroy things to much."

**"I thought that it was just a rock."**

"Shut up and get the mission done, Omega."

**"Affirmative."**

Shadow held on tight to the statue and pulled out a green Chaos Emerald, which shimmered in the darkness and fog.

"Chaos Control!" He shouted. And with a bright flash, the hedgehog and the robot disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>Chaotix Detective Agency Headquarters, Station Square<em>

In a large city such as Central City, it can be tough for people to notice the little people. It is filled with many people going to and from many different places. Restaurants, Malls, and corner stores were flooded with people flowing in and out like a overflowing river. Everyone, however, walked by a small, three story building squished into a small space between five story buildings beside it.

Inside were three Mobians waiting for someone to come in. A large, green crocodile was sitting a worn wooden table. He had a gold chain around his neck which was now swinging in the air as he rocked out. He had white gloves with black cuffs and large black boots that were propped up on the desk. He was eating a sandwich while listening to extremely loud music, sitting back in his chair.

His music almost made the whole room vibrate. Floating in the air was a small bee with a bright orange vest and a pilots helmet with goggles strapped on. He flew all around the room, organizing files and picking up phones. He was overwhelmed as his other partners ignored him.

Lastly, standing in a corner was a purple chameleon with his arms folded. He looked very nonchalant and annoyed, and had his eyes closed trying to block out all of the noise.

"Vector, Espio?" The bee yelled over the booming music. "I need some help with this stuff!" He dropped another load of paperwork into a large cabinet, struggling to close it. The chameleon pulled out a kunai and threw the bladed weapon, breaking Vector's head phones and barely missing his head.

"You could have killed me!" Vector said disgruntled.

"I know..." Espio said as he leaned back into the corner.

Vector grunted and helped file out the many papers. "Where did we get all this stuff from, anyway? We haven't had a client since last week."

"Well, I think they are from other stuff. Bills...Bills...Bills..." Charmy said as he looked through a stack. "...Bills...What the...!?"

A small, humming sound came out of nowhere. At first it was soft, but then it grew and grew. Vector, Espio, and Charmy, along with many citizens in the area ran outside and saw a terrible sight. A giant bubbling mass of dark energy was present. It floated above the city block and dwarfed the buildings below it.

Espio got on guard, pulling out a few shurikens. He flung them at the mass, only for them to be absorbed and spit out like a wad of wet paper, nearly hitting Charmy. Charmy flew back into the building and peeked from behind the window, and Vector was about to also, but Espio dragged him over to help. Vector sighed and pulled out a loud speaker.

"Attention citizens, the is nothing to be worried about, for the Chaotix are here!"

"The who?" A man asked.

"The Chaotix! Come on, we saved the world before! Twice!" Vector shouted in anger. The crowd still were ignorant to their existence. Before Vector could shout more, the bubbling mass spit out an object then disappeared into thin air like it was never there. The object landed in the middle of the street and made a imprint on the road. Vector ran to the crater with Espio and Charmy behind him. He turned on the loud speaker again and yelled to the crowd.

"Alright, alright, clear the area! The Chaotix are on the job!"

"No one is paying us, Vector." Espio mumbled.

"No one is paying us yet!" Vector said as the Chaotix finally got most of the snooping citizens away.

"Charmy, get the statue in the building. We got detective work to do!" Vector shouted with a grin.

"Yes sir!" Charmy grabbed the statue and struggled to pull it inside. Vector and Espio walked in, ignoring Charmy's turmoil. They went inside, down stairs, where there was analyzation equipment laying around. Charmy tugged the statue downstairs, hitting each step with a loud thud. He dragged it across the floor and threw it on the table with a sigh. He fell down exhausted, nearly passed out. Espio and Vector took a good look, examining the statue.

It was a female, and she had a long dress with laces at the ends and bands coming out of the back that were almost like wings. She had high heel boots that ended at her ankles and leggings protruding from them, going all the way up her legs. Her hands had gloves with bands on the knuckles and laces reaching out from the ends. On her head were two thick ponytails behind her large ears that reached down her back. A headband contained most of the rest of her hair, which was wild.

"So, anyone know who this broad is?" Vector said rudely.

"Shut up, Vector! I think I know her." Espio shouted. Vector stepped back and went to a phone. He called the mayor, who wasn't picking up.

"Ooh, Espio's got a girlfriend!" Charmy chanted playfully. Espio gave him a death-stare and Charmy became silent.

"I'm trying to focus...I think I remember fighting her."

"Why would you fight your girlfriend? That's mean!"

"Charmy, for the last time, she isn't my girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend, girlfriend, girlfriend!" Charmy chanted.

"Whatever. Anyway, I cannot remember who she is, but I definitely fought her."

"Shush, the Mayor picked up!"

Vector hunched back over his seat and tapped the desk, waiting for the Mayor. He finally heard the sound of a phone's beeping.

"What is so important that you didn't have to get an appointment?" The Mayor said with a sigh. "That whole mess downtown with that...'thing' is hitting me in the city's budget. Hard"

"Don't worry, Mayor. I am Vector and I lead a detective agency known as the Chaotix!"

"The who?"

"Ugh...Anyway, we'll do everything the city's detectives will do, but for less money!"

"Hm, what is your price for figuring out what is going on?"

"How about three thousand rings?"

"No! Something cheaper."

"Half price! One thousand, five hundred rings."

"It's a deal, mister Hector!" The Mayor yelled. Before Vector could correct him, he hang up.

"Alright, let's do this!" Vector yelled with joy.

"Well, what do we do? All we have is a rock." Espio mumbled.

"A rock that you knew!"

"We were all like this once, when the Time Eater came. So, how do we restore her?"

"That's easy! Sonic restored all of us with his pure speed. All we have to do is get Sonic and he can restore this fine young lady!"

"Not bad, Vector. I thought your detective skills were slipping."

"No way! Let's go and find him."

And with that, Vector, Espio, and Charmy went out to find Sonic, Charmy tugging a heavy statue behind him.

* * *

><p><em>Tails' Workshop, Central City<em>

It was another gloomy day in Central City. The sky was a bland gray as it poured down rain. Fog plagued the streets and the usually bustling city was actually slowed down as it got late. In his laboratory/home a certain orange, two tailed fox was repairing his plane.

Tails hauled around more materials to build and repair his many creations. He grabbed a wrench and tightened the bolts of a wing on to his plane, the Tornado. He made the finishing touches and spray painted his logo on the red plane, then pulled a sheet over it.

"There. All finished." He said with a sigh. He went to his bed to catch some much needed sleep. He'd been up all night long repairing his plane. As soon as he pulled the fuzzy blanket over his body, a crash rang out. Tails jumped to his feet, alert, and ran out of the house into the street.

A lifeless, colorless statue of a person laid in a crater on the street. She had a midriff-bearing tank top ending in a flair and a miniskirt in the same style. She also had a pair of tennis shoes with a long stripe reaching around the sole to go up the middle of the shoe. Rings were on her ankles and wrists, and she had a long bushy tail with a single ponytail that nearly matched it.

"Weird..." Tails said under his breath. He dragged in the statue behind him, a mind full of curiosity. He set it down on a table and inspected it more. It was exactly like the state he was in not too long ago. Tails pulled a sheet over it and walked back to his bed.

"This is horrible..." Tails said as he drifted off. "But I can investigate this later..."

To be continued...


	2. The Darkness Advances

_Central City_

* * *

><p>As Tails fell asleep and the night progressed the rain fell supernaturally harder. The raindrops turned from clear, clean water into dark and murky globs. They pelted the city and everyone in it. The darkness soon broke through windows, roofs, and cars. The globs became larger, and fell on people like nets, trapping them. The ground was torn open and all sorts of monster rose from it to wreak havoc.<p>

Robots, animals, and all sorts of other strange creatures arose. G.U.N. forces amassed and the soldiers mowed down the first wave filled with weaklings such as early Eggman robots and simple monsters. Soon enough, a second horde came, which was much more powerful than the last. G.U.N. kept empowering their forces, but with every wave it seemed as if the darkness was always a step ahead.

Eventually the military pulled out the best firepower they could. Just as they downed the last weak monster, the ground shook again. giant humanoid creatures who were pulsating with pure energy emerged. They looked similar to Dark Gaia monsters, but much larger and much more powerful. They threw tanks and soldiers like play things and marched towards the central building.

Inside a titanic white palace the President of the United Nations walked around his office solemnly. He turned to his window and was met by a bird like creature smashing through it. Agents surrounded him and shot at it to no avail. The bullets merely amused it. Soon, more terrible birds came in and surrounded the President, clawing at him with no mercy. The Agents were easily dispatched and the President was left alone to die. As it seemed he was doomed, a bright green flash illuminated the office. A certain black hedgehog with red stripes fought back at the creatures, easily killing them. Behind Shadow was his robot partner and a statue.

"What is going on!? The President said uneasily.

"Not time to explain, Mr. President. Just come with me!" Shadow yelled.

"Right..."

Shadow grabbed his arm and warped out of the building. It was soon overrun with the creatures and completely destroyed. The mighty building fell to the ground, now nothing but a pile of rubble once the monsters were finished.

* * *

><p><em>Tails' Workshop<em>

Tails was woken up by the chaos going on outside. He peeked out of a window to see a once great city on fire. Before he could analyze the situation, dark creatures crashed into his house. They ripped apart the walls of his room and charged at him. Tails quickly flew above them and headed toward the Tornado-1. He was too late. The monsters had torn it apart and were promptly eating the plane. They noticed Tails and came at him. Tails spun in a circle with his tails out and knocked them back. They would have to take much more punishment then that, however. The creatures got back up and destroyed more of Tails' machines. There was only one they didn't touch.

"The Tornado-2!" He shouted. Tails ran into another room where he kept the old plane. He saw monsters go near it, but they soon turned their attention to Tails. Before they could react, Tails jumped into the plane and tried to turn it on. It simply sat there and the monsters inched near.

"A Chaos Emerald, of course!" Tails said in realization. He knocked away more of the creatures and saw what he needed. A red gemstone was being picked up by a monster. He was about to eat it, but Tails tackled it to the ground. He grabbed the Chaos Emerald from the dazed monster and plugged it into his plane. Tails also grabbed an arm cannon just incase he would have to face more monsters. He couldn't help but feel like he had forgotten something, though.

"The statue..." Tails mumbled. He looked to a table and saw its form under a white sheet. He pulled off the sheet and hauled the statue into the second seat of his plane. It fit awkwardly, but he'd knew it would probably stay in the plane firmly. Tails pulled a seat belt over a upside down statue. Just as the creatures smashed into the room. Tails flew out of the city.

"I have to go somewhere safe. Maybe my old lab will do for now."

* * *

><p><em>Westopolis<em>

Sonic was nearly at Tails' home in Central City. Amy wanted a break and so they went to a restaurant in a nearby city, Westopolis. Sonic deep down, however, knew that she really wanted to have a "date."

They both sat outside at a table across from each other. The statue awkwardly stood to the side. There was an uncomfortable moment of silence in which Amy stared straight at Sonic with fangirl love. The hedgehog sweat and tried to be polite, but it was hard since Amy was asking him many questions.

"What's your favorite color?"

"True blue, of course!"

"What about your favorite desert?"

"Well, I guess it's-"

"Ooh, what about me on a scale of one to ten?"

"Uh..."

"Am I a six? Come on, at least a seven!"

"But I didn't-"

"Can we get married someday? I wanna have a lot of kids! A lot!"

"I don't know about all-"

"A bunch of kids! And when the day is done, you and me will look back and see how could you reject me!"

Before she could say more, a fox waitress arrived and asked them for their order. Sonic of course ordered a chilidog and Amy ordered a salad. As they ate, Am switched from questions to other tactics.

"Isn't this so romantic?" Amy swooned.

"Right..." Sonic said with unease as he took another bite. "Uh, Amy, I think we should go and get to Tails now."

"Come on, the night is still young!" Amy insisted. Sonic gave in and rented a room in a motel. There was only one bed, a queen sized one. Before Amy could scream in glee Sonic told her that he would sleep on the couch.

"Good night Amy..." Sonic said with a yawn. Soon enough, both hedgehogs fell asleep, one angry over the rejected chance she had.

* * *

><p><em>Chaotix Headquarters, Station Square<em>

The red echidna had finally reached his destination. Knuckles set down the statue he was holding and looked to a small building. People all around stared at him in curiosity. It was strange for a person to walk around carrying a statue in a city, of course. Knuckles knocked on the door, careful to not let his fist spikes damage it. No one answered. He realized there was a note on the door and read it.

_"Sorry, but we are not available. Out on a case"_ Was written sloppily on the piece of paper. Knuckles sighed and picked up the statue.

"Maybe Sonic can help..." Knuckles said as he went off to find his friend.

* * *

><p><em>Mystic Ruins<em>

The Chaotix were completely lost. They had left Station Square and were now in a swampy, overgrown rainforest. All that was around them were plants and ruins of what appeared to be ancient civilizations.

"Vector, did you pack the map?" Espio said as they went in a circle for the third time.

"Well, uh..."

"You imbecile! We are carrying around a statue for no reason and we are lost too?"

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find our way to- Woah!" Vector tumbled down a hill, into a lake. Espio and Charmy went after him. All around were the blue creatures known as Chao. They danced and played around, and quite a few were laughing at Vector's fumble. Before Vector could threaten them with an annoyed growl, Charmy alerted the team.

"Hey guys, look!" Charmy said as he pointed to a large hill in front of them. A long landing strip was sticking out of it, and there was a small building on top. "I think that's one of Tails' workshops!"

The detectives made their way into the building, which was dusty and had stale air.

"I don't think anyone has been here in a while." Vector said as he sat down in a chair. He propped his feet on a table and rested. Espio sighed and took the statue from Charmy. He slammed it on the same table, and on Vector's feet.

"Ow! What am I paying you again?" Vector yelled in pain.

"Barely anything. That will change after this job. We can't slack off."

"Ugh, fine.." Vector said as he got back up. "So, what do we do? Tails has plenty of equipment around here. Maybe it'll help." He said as they tinkered with Tails' technology.

_To be continued..._


End file.
